Sinfonia Soledad
by X3MonochromeX3
Summary: -Estas totalmente loca,- dijo el,- tal vez podríamos ser amigos.- Con una sonrisa el le contesto, -eso me gustaría.- En ese momento sus sospechas fueron comprobadas, la chica estaba total mente desquiciada. Eso le gustaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinfonía Soledad**

Un día solo era el día de hoy; una alma solitaria era la que el poseía. El estaba atado a este mundo; incluso después de la muerte, en todo este tiempo, el nunca había abandonado esta casa, en la cual él había muerte mucho tiempo atrás. Hace cuanto había sido eso? El no lo recordaba pero lo que si sabía era que muchos inviernos fríos y solitarios habían pasado.

Era una maldición la que mantenía su alma en el mundo de los vivos, pero el aun no había descubierto que horrible pecado había cometido en su corta vida.

Era un día gris y frio del mes de diciembre, el día era frio, no que él podía decir, simple mente era una asunción, el estaba al fin de cuentas muerto, ya no necesitaba el calor, así que era algo que él ya no poesía.

Sasuke, como lo había hecho ya tantas veces, dio un recorrido alrededor de la espaciosa casi vacía casa. La casa había sido comprada unas cuantas veces, pero siempre estaba nueva mente vacía en unos cuantos mese gracias a su presencia.

No es que a Sasuke asustaba a las personas a propósito, (no estaba diciendo que no era divertido) es solo que pasaba tanto tiempo solo que se aburría y necesitaba interacción con otro ser. Vivir una eternidad sin una distracción pude ser realmente aburrido y mental mente exhaustivo.

Camino cerca de una ventana, las nubes eran de un color gris oscuro, tal vez nevaría pronto, pero las nubes no fueron lo que atrapo su atención, un carro se estaba acercando a la casa.

'_otra familia se mudara de nuevo?'_ pensó con un tono de emoción. Al fin, una distracción para matar su ilimitado y eterno tiempo.

'_haber cuánto dura esta.'_ Pensó, una sonrisa apareciendo lentamente en su rostro eternamente joven.

Hinata miro asía la casa, era grande y de estilo antiguo; una belleza de hogar.

Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata dicho con entusiasmo.

-es hermosa, no crees?

'no importan; no estaré viviendo en ella por mucho tiempo.' Pensó Hinata, pero en vez de dar voz a sus pensamientos ella dijo en su usual suave voz:

-Sí, lo es.

-y a ti Neji? Te gusta?

El muchacho se mudo a vivir con ellas cuando el padre del muchacho murió, era su primo pero ellas lo veían como el hermano mayor que no tenían.

-Hn. – fue la única respuesta que recibió Hanabi.

Se bajaron del auto, el padre de Hinata enfrente, guiando el camino, el tenia las llaves.

Al abrir la puerta notaron que la casa ere espaciosa, pero lo que llamo su atención fue el hermoso y elegante piano que se encontraba a la mitad de la sala.

-Wow, no sabía que la casa tenia piano incluido, cool.- dijo la Hyuga más joven, caminando alrededor de la casa.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, dándose su tiempo, admirando la hermosura de la casa.

Mientras los nuevos habitantes observaban la casa, Sasuke los observaba a ellos, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para hacer su aparición.

-te gustaría ver el jardín trasero de la casa Hanabi? Es muy bonito.- dijo Hiashi.

-si! Bienes Hinata?- pregunto.

-No gracias.- respondió la joven.

-y tu Neji-kun?-

El joven solo la siguió, respondiendo su respuesta. El era un joven de pocas palabras.

Lentamente, Sasuke ascendió las escaleras, caminando a la dirección del gran piano; con gracia se sentó en el banco, y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las teclas del piano, tocando una dulce canción de cuna su madre le enseño hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Al escuchar el sonido del piano, Hinata bruscamente se dio la vuelta, trato de razonar con sigo misma, buscando una solución lógica para explicar el suceso.

'_Tal vez es uno de esos pianos eléctricos que tocan por si solos.'_

No podía reprimir su curiosidad, tomando pasos deliberados se acerco lentamente al piano.

'_que le pasa? Esta es la parte en donde sale corriendo atemorizada.' _ Pensó Sasuke.

Empezó a tocar un poco más rápido, la pequeña chica tenía una mano en el piano, Sasuke estaba un poco decepcionado con la ración de la chica, así que decidió que era tiempo de hacerse visible.

Lentamente su imagen se volvió más solida, hasta que era visible al ojo humano, tenia una pequeña sonrisa plantada en su atractivo rostro.

Esperaba gritos, tal vez un poco de lagrimas, y que saliera corriendo como loca, peo en vez de recibir una chica aterrada, recibió a una chica totalmente en paz. Como si chicos de 16 apareciendo de la nada era algo normal y que ocurría todos los días.

La muchacha lo observaba una sonrisa apareciendo en su cara bonita, Sasuke en confusión voltio su cabeza para verla de frente; ojos negros se encontraron con ojos perlados.

Su mundo paranormal se detuvo. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos; como dos de las finas y exquisitas perlas que se podían encontrar en este mundo, una sensación cálida engolfaba su frio corazón, una sensación que el nunca había sentido antes.

-h-h-hola,- dijo ella- s-s-s-oy H-hinata.- que chica tan rara. En ese momento dejo de tocar, se levanto y desapareció.

-Hinata?- dijo Hanabi caminando hacia ella, -no sabía que tocabas.-

-No lo hace.- respondió Hiashi.

-no? Me pareció escuchar el sonido del piano. – dijo pensativa mente.

-tal vez lo imaginaste, estas alucinado.- ofreció Neji.

'_si, tal vez estoy alucinando.' _Pensó Hinata, tratando de explicar el extraño suceso.

La chica de los ojos blancos, Hinata, lo confundían, ella era como un laberinto que él quería explorar y llegar a entender.

'Tal vez podría conversar con ella,' pensó el fantasma,' no tengo nada mejor que hacer.'

La miro una vez más, i después siguió su camino hacia el ático.

- Nuestra pertenecías llegaran mañana- anuncio Hiashi. –por ahora lleven sus pertenencias que han traído la recamara que escojan.-

Los tres fueron hacia el carro por sus cosas; Sasuke desde el ático miraba hacia abajo, sus ojos nunca despegándose de la hermosura de los ojos blancos.

-yo te ayudo con tus cosas, Hinata.- Neji se ofreció.

-no es necesario Neji-nii.- respondió ella. Odiaba que creyeran que no podía hacer nada, no quería su lastima, ella estaba bien, solo un poco enferma.

-yo te quiero ayudar, no es ninguna molestia- su primo insistió, tomando sus cosas y las de el. Caminaron hacia la casa, Hanabi corriendo hacia el segundo piso, los otros dos decidieron de ir a una velocidad más moderada.

-qué cuarto quieres Hinata?- el chico de cabello castaño le pregunto a su querida prima.

-el del fondo a la derecha, Hanabi dijo que ese tenia la vista al jardín de las rosas. – le respondió.

Juntos caminaron hacia la habitación que ella había indicado, sin saber que alguien los seguía unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Hinata abrió la puerta dejando que Neji entrara primero, el puso sus cosas cerca de la entrada del cuarto.

-te veo después,- le dijo el joven, cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Camino hacia la ventana, admirando el océano de diferentes colores de rosas. A ella le encantaba diciembre, era temporada de rosas.

-Bonitas, no crees?- alguien dijo de tras de ella. Ella dio un pequeño salto, su mano se dirigió hacia su corazón. Cuando dio la vuelta, sus ojos, por segunda vez en el día, coincidieron con ojos oscuros como la noche. Era el chico del piano.

-mi nombre es Sasuke, i por qué no estás gritando? – pregunto algo confundido.

-p-p-p-por q-q-qq-ue grita-ta-ria?- pegunto ella.

-Por que!? Por que aparezco de la nada, tendrías que estar histérica, soy un fantasma, una aparición! Que acaso no te asusto?- pregunto el, en un tono exasperado.

-a-a-a- los q-q-q-que de-debes de-de te-te-mer es a-a- los vi-vi-vos- dijo algo nerviosa.

-estas totalmente loca,- dijo el,- tal vez podríamos ser amigos.-

Con una sonrisa el le contesto,

-eso me gustaría.-

En ese momento sus sospechas fueron comprobadas, la chica estaba total mente desquiciada.

Ese le gustaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinfonía Soledad**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. ******

**Al fin! El según capitulo, disculpas por subirlo tan tarde, lo que pasa es que e estado un poco ocupada con la escuela y no eh tenido tiempo de escribir….**

**Pero bueno, les quería agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews, me asen sentir especial…**

Desde hace una semana Hinata no había visto a su nuevo amigo. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para conversar, de repente Sasuke desapareció, y segundos después Hanabi abrió bruscamente la puerta del cuarto de Hinata preguntando si había visto su cepillo de dientes.

Después de esa primera noche el no había regresado, era un poco deprimente; ella necesitaba desesperada mente una distracción, una manera de dejar de pensar en sus temores.

El viento soplo suavemente, jugando con su suave cabello color índigo, y plantando besos helados en su rostro haciendo que sus mejillas y nariz tomaran un delicado color rosa.

Tal y como su padre había dicho el patio trasero era espacioso y bonito, había una gran variedad de plantas aquí, aunque parecían que tenían muy poca atención. Por lo parecer la casa había estado vacante por un tiempo.

Se arrodillo en frente de un arbusto de rosas blancas y empezó a remover los pétalos y hojas muertas. La nieve que estaba esperando no llego, pero ella esperaba que nevara antes de que el invierno terminara; le gustaría ver esa maravillosa cosa blanca cubrir la tierra con su blanca pureza.

'_Por lo menos una vez más antes de que ya no esté.'_ Pensó con agria tristeza. Un nudo se le estaba formando en la garganta, sus ojos le empezaron a arder, no tome mucho tiempo cuando la primera lágrima escapo uno de sus pálidos ojos. Pronto, más lágrimas siguieron a esa primera, y hoy no las detuvo, las dejo que corrieran libre mente por sus mejillas rosadas, estaba bien llorar ahora, nadie estaba presente para mirarla, para ver su tristeza, su debilidad.

O eso era lo que ella creía.

Sasuke silenciosa mente la miraba, observaba como sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos hermosos, como cristales líquidos.

'_no llores'_ quería decir, un leve dolor formándose en su pecho, era una sensación que el nunca había sentido, y no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Pero más le molestaba ver como esta chica que el casi no conocía sufría. Ella siempre tuvo una apariencia delicada, pero en este estado era la reencarnación de la fragilidad.

Sin decir nada el se arrodillo a un lado de ella, los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron un poco mas por la sorpresa, después, desesperadamente ella trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas. Pero el rio de lágrimas que se formaba en sus ojos no dejaba de fluir.

El trato de agarrarle las muñecas, pero no pudo, sus manos atravesaban las de ella. Era como intentar de agarrar el agua. Frunció las cejas en frustración; nunca había tenido ningún problema agarrando otros objetos.

-te gustaría que te ayudara?- le dijo en una voz suave. No le pregunto lo que le pasaba, aunque quería saber. Nunca fue bueno consolando a los demás.

Hinata simplemente asintió, temía como su voz iba a sonar; probable mente sonaría patética y calcaría aun más su vulnerabilidad. Era más seguro asentir.

Sasuke empezó a hacer lo mismo que la chica hacia, lentamente, sus lagrimas se detuvieron, secándose en sus mejillas de porcelana.

-por q-que no te eh v-visto en t-tanto tiempo?- pregunto ella, -no se mucho acerca de lo que hacen los amigos, pero creo que platican a menudo.-

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, después de unos segundos le contesto sin voltearla a ver.

-simplemente no quería hablar contigo-

-oh.- dijo bajando sus ojos hacia el suelo. Como estaba pasando por una etapa en la que todo le afectaba sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas una vez más.

'_idiota'_ pensó Sasuke mirando como se le formaban los lagos de lagrimas en los ojos de Hinata, _'la hiciste llorar._'

-no llores.- dijo el sonando avergonzado por importarle sus sentimientos.

-G-gomen- se disculpo la chica.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no has hecho nada mal- le dicho el.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, el silencio incomodo que al principio había entre ellos lentamente se convirtió en un silencio cómodo. Los dos eran creaturas calladas por naturaleza, por lo que les gustaba la paz que el silencio traía, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, estaban contentos con la compañía que uno y del otro. Les gustaba no tener que llenar el silencio con conversación innecesaria.

Terminaron lo que habían empezado, Sasuke se levanto primero, hubiera ayudado a la chica a levantarse pero eso hubiera sido inútil.

-gracias Sasuke.- le dicho Hinata, sus mejillas tomando un color más intenso.

-Hn, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.- le contesto en un tono indiferente.

Así se quedaron por unos momentos, Sasuke con una expresión aburrida y Hinata sonrojada y viendo al suelo.

-Vamos para adentro, hace frio.- dicho el chico caminado hacia la casa. Ella lo siguió segundos después.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-cuál es tu color favorito?- le pregunto el chico. Había estado haciéndole preguntas asi, a ella normal mente le costaba mucho trabajo mantener una conversación, pero con el, no le constaba mucho trabajo.

-Morado- le contesto,-y el tuyo?-

-Blanco- le contesto sin pensar. Hace una semana, su color favorito era el negro, pero desde que sus oscuros ojos coincidieron con esos pálidos ojos, su color favorito irrevocable mente se convirtió en el blanco.

-por que estabas llorando?- quería saber, desde que la vio llorar se pregunto por qué.

La chica se sonrojo por vergüenza; eso estaba entendido de ser un momento privado, nadie se suponía que nadie la tenía que ver llorar.

-N-no fue nada- le contesto mirando a sus manos.

-Nada?- dijo él, levantando una ceja. Porque el misterio? –Nadie llora por nada.-

-P-pues yo sí!- dijo ella. La miro por unos segundos y después dijo,

-creo que es posible; al fin de cuentas tú no eres normal, no de ser tan sorprenderte de saber que lloraste por nada.- había decidido de no presionarla por el momento; tarde o temprano le sacaría la verdad. El tenía sus maneras.

-Sasuke- empezó Hinata, aun no le dirigía la vista.

-si?- le dijo el, viéndola, esperando a que continuara.

-P-p-porque sigues aquí?- al fin levanto la vista, tratando de ver si se había ofendido por su pregunta.

Ahora era su turno de voltear a ver hacia otro lado. Su expresión era pensativa, tratando de buscar una respuesta para su pregunta.

-No, no…-empezó pero bruscamente voltio su cabeza y le dijo,

-nos vemos después Hinata-

Se levanto y desapareció. Para entonces, ella sabía que el hacia esto cuando alguien se acercaba, pero de todos modos se preocupaba, tal vez ese tema era algo que a ell no le agradaba discutir. Esperaba que el regresara, quería disculparse por si lo había ofendido.

En algún lugar de la gran casa, Sasuke pensaba en lo que Hinata le había preguntado'

'_porque sigo aquí?'_ aun no encontraba la respuesta.

Si dejan reviews actualizare más rápido. Por lo menos 10, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinfonia Soledad**

Hinata estaba recostada sobre su cama boca arriba, mirando el techo esperando a que Sasuke regresara. Una vez más volteo a ver el reloj, 11:30.

Y aun no había seña de Sasuke.

Ella ya había esperado lo suficiente, se disculparía en otra ocasión. Suspirando se se levanto para apagar la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa al lado de su cama cuando escucho a alguien del otro lado de su cuarto decir,

-al fin te vasa dormir?- Sasuke estaba sentado en su silla mecedora que se encontraba en la esquinada de su cuarto, su expresión era una de aburrimiento.

Abrió su boca para disculparse pero el le gano en hablar,

-no hay necesidad de disculparse, no hiciste nada malo. De verdad es un poco irritante cuando te disculpas cuando no hiciste nada por lo que te tengas que disculpar.-

-Perdón- prácticamente Hinata podía escuchar cuando Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Soltó un suspiro de irritación y se levanto de la silla, camino hacia se cama para dejarse caer en la cama de Hinata, y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, Hinata se recorrió hasta la esquina de su cama, tomo una de sus almohadas y la puso sobre sus piernas. Sus mejillas se empezaron a enrojecer, nunca había estado un chico en su habitación que no fuera Neji, se sentía total mente avergonzada, aunque el chico no fuera más que un fantasma.

-no tengas miedo, no te hare daño, ni siquiera puedo tocarte.-

-Como s-sabes?- le pregunto la chica.

-trate cuando estábamos en el jardín.- le contesto sin despegar los ojos del techo.

- porque es eso?- le pregunto.

-no se exactamente, no tengo problemas sosteniendo otras cosas, pre tengo una teoría. Las cosas con las que eh tenido contacto son nada más que objetos no-vivientes. En cambio tu, tú tienes un pulso, estas viva, aparente mente no puedo tocar a los seres humanos vivos. Me sorprendió que me haigas podido ver tan fácil mente, normalmente son los viejos, los muy jóvenes, o los sensibles los que me pueden ver. No que los demás no puedan es solo que casi nadie cree, lo que los siega a los misterios de esta tierra.-

-tú debes ser unos de los sensibles.- agrego – pero aun no sé porque sigo aquí.- sus ojos se notaban distantes, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar la respuesta que con tanto fervir estaba buscando.

-cuanto tiempo has entado aquí?- pregunto Hinata.

-no lo se, como 90 años, agrega o quítale 10 años, no llevo la cuenta de cuantos años me la eh pasado en solitud.- le contesto.

-eso es mucho tiempo- la chica se sentía un poco triste por el muchacho, estar solo por tanto tiempo tiene que ser muy deprimente.

Sasuke se sentó, y se recorrió hasta donde estaba Hinata, la chica ya no se miraba tan nerviosa, asi que concluyo que no había problema.

-como…-

-morí?- termino el por ella.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, morándolo con esos ojos amplios que tenia. Por un momento miro como un rayo de sentimiento cruzaba por sus usuales estoicas expresiones. Solo fue por un segundo, al siguiente su fachada neutral estaba de nuevo en su lugar.

-si no me quieres decir no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Hinata. Al parecer ese tema aun seguía siendo algo que le dolía y no le gustaba hablar mucho del tema. Rápida mente Sasuke miro hacia el piso, su cabello cubría sus ojos oscuros.

-esa noche no fue necesaria mente la más placentera, si puedo, trato de no recordarla, creo que es humano el no querer recordar como la vida te fue rebatada.- le dijo en una voz muy suave. Hinata sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho, estiro su mano para dejarle saber que no tenía que sufrir solo, que contaba con su apoyo.

Sintió una mano cálida y pequeña en su mano, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, cuando estaban en el jardín no había podido tocarla.

Su mano se sentía extremadamente fría, no debió haber sido sorprendente considerando que el estaba muerto.

-me dijiste que no podías tocar a los vivos- le dijo Hinata.

-yo creía lo mismo, en el jardín no lo pude hacer.- le dijo el mirando al reloj. –es media noche, el tiempo en el que la línea separando el Reina de los Muerto y de los Vivos es mas débil y delgada, tal vez es esa la razón. No te has dado cuenta que muchas de las apariciones son aclamadas de haber ocurrido a esta hora?- le dijo.

-perdon por mis imprudentes preguntas, perdón- dijo Hnata, poe aberle preguntado como murió.

-no es tu culpa, no eres muy lista, asi que es tu naturaleza.- le dijo Sasuke en su esual tono monótono. –pero dime, que te esta molestando?-

- no m-me gusta hablar de ello, pero si hablo de lo que me esta molestando tal vez me haga sentir mejor, no crees?- la chica no estaba dispuesta a hablar al menos que el también diera algo a cambio, tal vez no era tan tonta.

-está bien, tu primero.- le contesto con un tono irritado.

- tal vez no viva para ver la primavera, tal vez ni siquiera viva para ver terminar el invierno.- dijo ella. La confusión se hizo presente en el serio rostro de Sasuke.

-voy a morir. Tengo un tumor en el cerebro, no se puede remover, es demasiado grande.- ella sonrió, no era una sonrisa de tristeza, no, su sonrisa era una de resignación. –es justificable no crees? estar un poco triste porque no veras un nuevo año, sabes que nunca podrás saber lo que es amar, tener una familia, que nunca descubrirás las hermosuras que esta vida nos ofrece. Estar triste porque la vida se te esta resbalando de las manos y no hay nada que puedas hacer.-

se mantuvieron callados por unos segundos, Sasuke aun estaba tratando de digerir lo que Hinata le había dicho. se miraba sana, tal vez un poco pálida, pero se miraba bien. Actuaba como si nada estuviera mal, su familia actuaba como si todo estuviera bien. La chica se miraba muy joven, tal vez de su edad.

-cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto.

- en una semana cumpliré diecisiete-

Tan joven. Aun tenía toda una viva delante de ella. una vida que injustamente estaba siendo cortada.

-es gracioso como la persona que mas querías en el mundo es la misma que te quita la vida, como la ignorancia del hombre, como un momento de locura le puede costar a alguien la vida. mi hermano, Itachi, sufría de esquizofrenia, claro que en aquel tiempo no sabíamos lo que era, no sabíamos cómo tratarlo. De vez en cuando se ponía violento y casi nunca entendíamos de que estaba ablando, pero un día tuvo una severa crisis. De una forma oh otra salió de su cuarto diciendo que los ángeles de decían que tenía que destruir a los malos. Fue hacia mi cuarto y se lanzo sobre mí, golpeándome. Decía que yo era malo y tenía que ser destruido que los ángeles se lo estaban diciendo, susurrándolo en sus oídos. Me agarro del cuello y apretó, apretó hasta que no era nada mas que un cuerpo en el suelo. Morí a los diecisiete sin hacer mis sueños realidad-

-no tienes que pretender que no te lastima,- dijo Hinata dándole un apretón a la mano de el – al menos no tenemos que sufrir solos, no crees?-


End file.
